Star-Lord (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|personality = Cocky, smart, sometimes arrogant, caring, hot-tempered, protective, fatherly, seflish (formerly), adventurous, charismatic, selfless |appearance = Strong-build man with strawberry blond hair and green eyes, usually wears a red leather jacket or longcoat, brrown gloves,jeans, and brown boots with jet attachments |occupation = Member of the Ravagers (formerly) Leader and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy |alignment = Neutral (formerly) Good |affiliations = Guardians of the Galaxy Ravagers (formerly) Ally of Doctor Strange and the Avengers |goal = To find out who his father is. (succeeded) Defeat Thanos and Avenge Gamora (Failed) |home = Milano (formerly) The Eclector (formerly) Missouri (formerly) |family = Meredith Quill † (mother) Ego the Living Planet † (Father) Yondu Udonta † (adoptive father) Mantis † (foster sister) |friends =Gamora (girlfriend), Rocket Raccoon, Yondu Udonta, Groot, Nebula, Drax the Destroyer, Mantis, Kraglin Obfonteri, Horuz, Vorker, Rhomann Dey, Garthan Saal, Irani Rael, Bereet, Broker, The Collector, Carina, Thor Odinson, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Ego the Living Planet (formerly), Meredith Quill |minions = Guardians |enemies = Nebula (formerly), Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer, Thanos, Sakaarans, Monstrous Inmate, Moloka Dar, Black Order, Abilisk, Ayesha, Taserface, Gamora (formerly), Rocket Raccoon (formerly), Groot (formerly), Drax the Destroyer (formerly), Yondu Udonta (briefly), Kraglin Obfonteri (briefly), Iron Man (briefly), Doctor Strange (briefly), Spider-Man (briefly), Thor Odinson (briefly) |likes = Listening to music, his mother Meredith Quill, Gamora, his friends, those who have honour |dislikes = Losing loved ones, his father killing his mother and destroying his Walkman and Zune, his friends in danger, villains |powers = Superhuman strength |possessions = His Sony Walkman and headset |weapons = Quad blasters,Energy Bolas, Hadron Enforcers |fate = Disappears and crumbled to dust by Thanos' snap. }} Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord is a character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main protagonist of the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy and its 2017 sequel, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and a main character in Avengers: Infinity War. '' He is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy and a former member in the Ravagers, the true love and boyfriend of Gamora, son to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet, and adoptive son to Yondu Udonta Background Peter Jason Quill was born on Terra in late 1980 to Meredith Quill and Ego the Living Planet. Being raised by a single mother, while having a fatherless childhood, and seeing other children playing ball with their dad, Peter often walked around with a picture of David Hasselhoff around in his pocket and told other children that he was his father. However, when asked where his dad was, Peter said he was filming or on tour with the band. His mom made Peter a tape filled with her favorite songs growing up. However, their happy family was short lived when Meredith was diagnosed with brain cancer due to Ego planting a tumor in her head. The last few months Pete had with Meredith were rough. He began fighting with the other boys while being raised by his grandfather for a short time. After his mother died from cancer, Quill was abducted by Yondu Udonta and his team of Ravagers. Raised a Ravager, Quill never forgave Yondu for stealing him from his family and never knew the real reason why Yondu took him in the first place. Official biography Appearance Usual Appearance Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt. Quill also wears brown gloves Additional Appearance * Prison attire: While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to weara yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his Kyln shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. * Ravager Attire: During the Battle of Xandar, Peter wore a red leather jacket and a red leather pants. Personality Peter is the steryotypical man, who was usually a womanizer and has no honor (according to Gamora). However, as the film progresses, Peter soon begins to develop a sense of pride and familial intention towards his team, promising to look after them. Though he claims to often not care about whether Gamora lived or died, it was very clear that Star-Lord didn't want her getting killed, showing he did have an honorable side Gamora hardly realized. Quill was also fond of pop culture, shown through his excessive love of classic music and often making jokes about people from movies he'd seen. Star-Lord also has a sarcastic streak, similar to that of Tony Stark, Doctor Strange and Shuri. Like those three characters, they also sarcastically refer to famous fictional characters, often referring to shows such as ''Cheers and Knight Rider and films, such as Footloose and referring to his friends as fictional characters. FOr examples, he compares his relationship with Gamora to that of Sam and Diane's in Cheers and calling his adoptive father "Mary Poppins" after the Disney character of the same name. Most of his friends don't understand what he is referring to. His loved ones' safety are always what comes first, no matter what. Whenever Quill loses a loved one, he will either act violently or not. When his mother died, Peter just simply cried and ran out of the hospital but as an adult, he attacked Ego when he learned that his father killed his mother. His temper also got the better of him when he began beating Thanos for the murder of Gamora. However, though several mistakes, Star-Lord is after all, only human and loves the people he is very close to. Possessions Weapons * Hadron Enforcer: '''A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) * '''Quad Blasters * Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: '''Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * '''Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neeck. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1 ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2 * Troll doll * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail ''' * '''Scratch and Sniff Stickers * Zunes Music player * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker Relationships Etymology * The name "Peter" comes from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". http://www.mfnames.com/mnames/p/origin-and-meaning-of-peter.htm Other names * Star-Lord: Peter's primary outlaw name. * Pete: One of Peter's nickname. His grandfather and Kraglin Obfonteri call him this nickname * Star-Prince: Rhomann Dey mistakingly calls Peter this name. * Legendary Outlaw: Peter described himself as "Star-Lord, legendary outlaw" to Korath the Pursuer. * Man Who Has Lain with an A'askavariian: Drax called him this during the escape from the Kyln. He called Peter this because Quill had once lain with an A'askavariian woman. * Humie with a Death Wish: By Rocket Raccoon when Peter was out taking his Walkman from the guard who took it. * Star-Munch: '''By Rocket Raccoon * '''Orphan Boy: By Rocket Raccoon before Peter went to leave for Ego's planet with his father. * 'Boy: '''Yondu's nickname for Peter. At first, it appears as an insult, but it is probably an affectionate nickname. Trivia * Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt throughout the remained of the series while Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Peter Quill in two flashbacks. * Peter is thirty-four years old. (''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) * Despite Yondu's sometimes poor treatment of Peter when he was younger, Quill considers him his father. * Peter is similar to Carina Smyth from the fifth Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. ** Both are seemingly orphans ** Both have grown up without paternal figures in their lives. ** Both their mothers have died when Peter and Carina were both very young (Peter lost his mother at age eight while Carina lost her mother when she was a baby). ** In the end, both of them realize that the fathers they've been searching for their entire life has been by their side all along ** Both of them end up being the children of Pirate captains. *** Also their fathers sacrifice themselves so their children can live (Yondu for Peter and Barbossa for Carina) * Lee Pace, Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, and John Krasinski all onced auditioned for Peter Quill before Chris Pratt was cast. **Lee Pace went on to play Ronan the Accuser from the first Guardians of the Galaxy film. References Category:Orphans Category:Adults Category:Aliens Category:American characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:The Avengers characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Male characters Category:Video game characters Category:Movie characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Adopted Children